Said Innocence
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Silver and Gold are the head detectives for Johto. But when Gold decides he wants to take down a psychopathic murderer that threatens to hurt the one Silver loves, the redhead takes matters into his own hands. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping. Mentioning of MangaQuestShipping. Contains character death. Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's poem, 'The Raven'.


**A/N: This has got to be the longest thing I've ever written... For now. :3 FFFFFF- my fingers hurt from all the typing but who cares about my pain, I'm here to give you guys something to read! :D**

**Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's poem, _The Raven._**

**And oh yeah, I'm not sure if this should be in the rated 'M' section... ^^; So, please tell me if it does. I'll happily change it!~ ;DSLKDKFJSL I hope you guys like it!~**

**WARNING:**_** THE FOLLOWING FIC CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

"He's wanted for many accounts of murder, Silver. He's the most dangerous killer Johto has ever had!"

Silver ran a hand through his crimson hair, and picked up his mug of coffee. Taking a sip, his silvery eyes lingered on his partner's who was really annoying him at the moment.

Silver was the head detective of Johto, along with his partner, Gold. They were both notorious for tracking down many wanted criminals—which some were _completely_ insane. The duo always had their tactics for taking down their target, as in going undercover, befriending them, tracking down their every movement, tapping into their mobile devices, and etc. Yep, their job was very interesting most of the time.

Because they never what they would face everyday.

Pacing back and forth through Silver's office, Gold gave him an unamused stare. "Silver! Are you even listening? I'm telling you, Chase Runner is the most wanted!" The amber-eyed male swiftly threw the manilla folder on top of Silver's desk, and then slapped his hands on the desk.

"I know that already," he growled, lazily flipping through the manilla folder. A picture of the suspect was seen there: He had blue eyes and charcoal black hair. He seemed to be smirking, as if he's gotten away with another crime. The folder also held contents of Runner's life, which included many disturbing portions of it. One, which caught Silver's attention: _**December 1992, Runner tortures sister, brutally murders her, and then tosses her body down into Lake of Rage.**_

"Wow..." Silver muttered, reading the article. "So this guy has issues."

Gold nodded, taking his brown coat off. "Yeah, they say that he had a tough childhood. His sister was always on top of him for everything. Apparently, she was always chosen instead of him—at least that's how Runner thinks. And she always seemed to be cheery and smiling all the time. Runner hated her for it."

Silver raised an eyebrow at Gold. "And how does this affect him to be what he is now...?" He loosened his black tie a bit, and unbuttoned a button from his shirt.

The raven-haired man shook his head. "I dunno, mentally? Socially? Psychologically? I mean the man is pretty out of it..."

"Chase Runner..." Silver mumbled, looking at his name which was written in black ink. He flipped through some more pages, and noticed that his targets aren't just any random people. "Hey Gold... Who _exactly_ does he target as his victims?"

Gold frowned at Silver, peeking through the folder. "Well... It looks like most of his victims are female... Oh yeah! I wanna show you something interesting." He snatched the folder from Silver—who scoffed at his rude act—and scanned through more paperwork in the folder. He pulled out a specific one, examining it with pursed lips. "Silver... There's a reason why I asked for this case."

"And that reason is?"

Gold flipped the paper around, revealing a beautiful woman with hazel colored eyes and long, brown hair. She seemed to be smiling at the camera, and she was apparently waving. Silver stared at it, surprised. She looked similar to the woman who was waiting for Silver at home.

The woman Silver loved with all his heart.

"Dude... I dunno about you... But she looks like Lyra in a way," he mumbled handing Silver the picture. "I mean, have you seen Runner's victims? _All_ of them are female, and have those hazel eyes and brown hair... All of them had been happily married with children... And according to Runner, all of them seemed to be cheery and happy all the time..." Gold trailed off, sighing. He leaned onto Silver's desk, his attention interested on a picture that was on the left of Silver's desk.

A picture of Silver and Lyra; She was hugging him, smiling that sunny smile, and Silver gave no emotion. He seemed to be blushing. Gold cradled the picture in his hands, frowning.

Silver eyed Gold, and then it hit him. "Gold... What are you trying to say?"

"Now Silv... I'm not saying anything... I'm just... Warning you. I'm worried about Lyra. What if she..." Gold trailed off, staring off into space.

Silver stood up, hands slamming the table. Gold jumped at his sudden, loud act, gawking at the redhead. Silver glared at Gold, growling, "If that bastard even _thinks_ about hurting Lyra in any single fucking way there is possible, I will personally hunt him down and kill him. It's not Lyra's fault that bastard had a bad childhood. Life isn't fair, that's just the way it is."

Gold stayed silent, hearing Silver's ragged breathing. Silver wasn't kidding about his threat—and Gold sure as hell knows it. The last time someone tried to hurt Lyra, Silver had taken care of it. And it did not end well. At all.

The room stayed silent for a bit. Gold was staring off into space again, and Silver was staring at his hands on the desk. Gold took a deep breath, wanting to break the awkward silence. "So Silver... I take it you don't want to take on this case then... I'll just get Jerry to take over an—"

"No," Silver cut him off.

The raven-haired man blinked at Silver. "No?"

"No. We'll take this fucker down once and for all," The redhead clenched his fists. "If that's what it takes to keep all of Johto safe." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Gold cracked a small smile. "And to keep Lyra safe as well?"

Silver merely nodded, the image of his beloved wife waltzing into his mind. He could see her beautiful, radiant smile. Those long, soft brown locks. Those eye-catching, warm hazel orbs that seem to suck him into her own little world of rainbows and sunshine. A lovely view for the redhead, indeed. "Yeah."

Gold's smile widened. "Alright! That's the Silver I know! We'll get to work on this case first thing tomorrow morning!" He slapped Silver on the shoulder, giving him a friendly pat. "Well, I gotta go. Crys is waiting for me at home. She'll have my ass if I get there late again. Close up for me, will ya?"

"Whatever," Silver mumbled, a small smirk plastered onto his face.

"Thanks Silv! I owe ya one!" Gold exclaimed, tugging his coat in. Jogging towards the door, the gold-eyed man chuckled. "Tell Lyra I say hi. And Take care of her Silver. I can tell she means the world to ya." He left the room, not giving Silver a chance to answer.

It stayed silent once again. Silver fixed the picture back onto his desk, and picked up Runner's case folder. "Yeah... She does mean the world to me." He packed up after a while, and left the building, headed home to his wife.

* * *

Silver unlocked the door to his house he shared with his wife down at the outskirts of Goldenrod. He sighed tiredly, placing his materials on the coffee table in the living room. Silver scanned the area, blinking in confusion. Lyra would always greet him with a kiss at the door.

So where was she now?

"Lyra?" Silver blurted, walking to the kitchen. Seeing that she wasn't there, he walked upstairs to their bedroom. Opening the door, he peered into it.

And there she was.

She was sitting on their bed, hands on her lap. She looked up, eyes watering. Wiping some tears away, she forced a smile. "Oh! H-Hi Silver... I uh... Didn't hear you..."

But Silver ignored all of it. She was crying. And it pained him to see her cry. The redhead walked towards her, plopping himself next to her. "Lyra? Why are you crying?"

The brunette looked away, playing with the hem of her shirt. "How was work?"

Silver's eyes hardened on her. "Lyra. Answer me. Now." He pulled her chin, making her blink at him, surprised. "What happened?"

Lyra's lips trembled and she snapped. "Silver! I'm scared! I scared to the point where I can't even leave the house anymore!"

The redhead stared at her, wide-eyed. "What?"

Lyra pulled her hair in frustration. "Ahhh! I can't take it anymore!"

Silver firmly grabbed her shoulders, staring deep into those hazels. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Lyra shook, buring her face onto his chest. "Silver... He's been stalking me..."

Silver pulled her onto his lap, rocking her back and forth. "WHO."

"H-He has blue eyes... And black hair. And his name is something... Runner?" She hesitated, and continued, "He t-told me not to say anything because he would hurt everyone I know." Lyra sobbed, fisting his shoulders. "He knows when I'm not at home. I s-saw him almost everywhere I went. At first, I thought it was a coincidence, b-but as I saw him yesterday at the porch, I knew h-he wanted something."

Silver growled, hugging the petite brunette close to him, continuing to rick her back and forth in a comforting way. "Lyra... Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

She shook her head. "He said he would hurt you!"

The redhead stopped his rocking. "For fuck's sake I deal with bastards like this everyday! You should have told me! Do you have any fucking clue of how scared I would be if something were to happen to you?!"

Lyra froze at his words, sniffing. "W-What?"

Silver buried his face onto her hair. "Lyra, you are everything to me. I don't want to lose you," he whispered, stroking her hair.

The brunette snuggled closer to him. "S-Silver..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Silver didn't respond. He merely rocked her, cradling her like a small child. After a her moments, Lyra's trembled died down, and Silver heard faint snoring. Glancing at her face, he smiled—an actual smile—and tucked a lock of her hair away from her forehead. Leaning in, he have her a chaste kiss. "I love you too."

He eventually placed her properly on the bed. Not bothering to change into something comfortable, he lazily pulled the blanket over her. Pulling her towards his body, Silver closed his eyes, the image of Lyra interfering with his dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Silver was about ready to get to work. He fixed his collard shirt, and then put his red tie on. He blinked at the mirror, which showed his face. He looked exhausted. His eyes had small bags, which indicated the lack of sleep he had, comforting Lyra when she would wake him up. His face was a little pale. Silver had managed to keep his messy hair proper for the day, running his hands through it a couple of times every now and then

Yep. He looked like a professional.

Lyra walked in, also looking tired herself. She handed him his coat, smiling a bit. "Here ya go, Silvy."

Silver hesitated, but eventually took the coat, shrugging it on. "Lyra, I can stay, if you want. I'll let Tom take over..."

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine, sweetie. Just go to work. I'll have dinner ready by the time you come back."

"Are you sure?" Silver asked, eyeing her.

She nodded, giving her a cheery smile. "Mm-hm! I'm sure. I won't leave the house today, I promise."

Silver suddenly pulled her into a warm hug, wrapping an arm around her. "I won't be gone for long."

Lyra blushed at his act, and nodded meekly. "Okay."

the redhead broke the hug, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm leaving then. Lyra... Please be careful. If you see anything suspicious, you call me and the police. Got it?"

She nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Good," he mumbled, walking towards the door. Opening it, he glanced over his shoulder. "Bye Lyra."

She waved at him. "Bye Silvy!~"

He closed the door shut, and she watched him go.

* * *

Silver was on high alert when he got to his office. Gold was already there, tapping his foot impatiently. When he spotted the redhead, he grinned. "Finally! Took ya long enough."

The redhead pulled Gold into his desk. "Gold. He's after Lyra."

Gold's grin fell. "W-What?"

"THAT BASTARD IS AFTER LYRA!" Silver yelled, slamming his fists on the desk.

The raven-haired man gawked at him. "Are you sure? What did she say?"

"She told me he's been stalking her. He threatened to hurt me and other people if she broke her silence. Gold... I don't know what to do! What if he does something to her!"

Gold blinked, slamming his fists on the desk. "SILVER. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE, THEN? WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE KNOWING THAT HE'S STALKING HER?"

Silver tugged on his hair furiously. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! SHE TOLD ME TO COME TO WORK. SHE INSISTED ON IT DAMMIT!"

Gold facepalmed. "You idiot! Get your ass back home to her! You don't know what he's capable of!"

The redhead stood up and pulled out a gun and a pocket knife. He swiftly pulled them to his belt, and bolted towards the raven haired man. "Gold, I'm going back to her. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Gold nodded, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "GO!"

Silver then ran for the door, and continued on back home.

* * *

After almost an hour or so of running, Silver had finally made it to his house. To his relief, everything looked normal. Nothing was trashed or anything. It looked as normal as it usually did.

He slammed the door open, throwing his things on the floor. "Lyra?" He bolted from the living room, to the dinning room, to the kitchen. His heart accelerated with worry when he didn't see or hear a response from the brunette. "LYRA?"

No response.

He ran towards their bedroom, praying that she was in there. "Lyra?"

Still no response.

His chest tightened, as he slammed the door open. What he saw shocked him to the bone.

The room was completely destroyed. The bed sheets were torn, pillows were on the floor, and there was broken glass on the floor. The window was shattered; the glass from it on the floor like little diamonds. He turned to the vanity, his eyes bulging. Lyra's jewelry was thrown, and the mirror was broken and cracked. He walked towards it, his breathing getting ragged. He shockingly brushed off the broken mirror pieces from the little table, and froze as he saw a piece of paper. It was stained with blood. Silver pulled out, swiftly opening it.

_'Meet me in the old tool shed house in Goldenrod. And do come alone. I have a special something for you, Silver. If you don't, you'll just have to face the consequences. And you don't want that, now do you?_

_P.S. You don't want your beloved Lyra to get hurt in any way, now do you?_

_-C.R'_

His head was downcast. His clenched fists trembled in sheer horror and anger. How dare Chase even _think _about challenging Silver. Crumpling the paper, he shoved it into his pocket and ran out the door.

He was determined to figure this out once and for all.

* * *

The redhead made it to the tool shed, opening the door cautiously. "..." He walked in, and saw a lone chair in the center of the room. "The hell?"

Everything was dark. Everything was quiet. Silver's footsteps tapped on the old wooden floor, creaking at every step. "..."

"Ah, Silver. I'm glad you could join me on this fine evening."

Silver's body snapped around, glaring at the person at the door frame.

Chase Runner.

Chase smirked widely, closing the door shut. "Well, well, well... Silver. How are you?"

"Where is she?" He hissed at Chase. His silver eyes glared into Chase's blue ones, hands clenching into fists.

Chase only laughed bitterly at the redhead's despair. "Answer my question."

"The hell with your question!" Silver yelled. "Where. Is. Lyra."

Chase sighed, gesturing towards the lone chair. "Sit, Silver. All I want is to have a normal conversation."

Silver stayed glued to the floor, not moving a muscle. Breathing ragged, he tilted his head down. "Just tell me where the fuck she is," he muttered in a hissed whisper.

The blue-eyed man tapped his foot. "just do what I tell you, Silver. You're wasting my time."

the redhead snapped his head up, and slowly walked over to the chair. He sat down on it, glaring at Chase. "...What do you want with Lyra..."

Chase ignored silver, and continued. "So Silver, where did you meet Lyra? I'm curious to know."

He took a deep breath, pushing back the sudden urge to shoot him. "Why do you want to know...?"

Chase laughed, crossing his arms. "Because Silver. She interests me. In a way, she's like my sister. Very carefree and outgoing, always smiling. I've noticed it since she first caught my eye at the department store." He walked around Silver, who was clenching and unclenching his fists. "I swear for a minute, I thought that was my sister. I was sure I killed the bitch way back. And I hate it. I hate the fact that she's so carefree about everything. It disgusts me."

At that very moment, Silver froze.

Silver used to think the same about Lyra when they first met. His eyes grew wide at the thought.

He and Chase can relate.

"How does she see good in everything?" Chase mumbled, not noticing that Silver froze. "It irritates me how she manages to always smile all the time. You see Silver, I do this for a reason. I kill those pity idiots who think that the world is nothing but rainbows and sunshine. In a way, Lyra is idiot for that. She reminds me so very much of my sister. Too much, actually."

Silver processed all the information he was receiving. He looked at Chase, who still had that smirk plastered on his face. "And how is that her fault? That's just how she is!"

"That, Silver is my point. She is a distraction to me now. She needs to be gone."

Silver stood up. "Where the fuck is she you motherfucker?!" Silver grabbed his collar, and shoved him against the wall.

Chase struggled a bit, but laughed. "That is for you to figure out."

The redhead glared at him, his glare staring deep into Chase. "I'll fucken kill you." He swiftly pulled out the pocket knife, bringing it close to his throat. "I'll do it. Tell me where she is, or I'll kill you."

Chase's eyes widened at Silver. He didn't expect for Silver to go _that_ far for Lyra. "I won't tell you. But I'll give you a hint. She's at a place where she's both happy and sad at once."

"...WHAT? That doesn't even make any sense!" Silver blurted, breaking his hold on him.

Chase stumbled backwards, almost falling. "That's all I'm going to say~"

His silver eyes stayed focused on the black-haired man. "Just tell me! I won't leave here until you tell me."

Chase's eyes went wide. Silver had ruined his plans.

Silver noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Thought that I would just go look for Lyra and let you go? Nope. We're staying here until you tell me."

The blue-eyed man cursed under his breath. His plans to run away were ruined. He planned to make Silver look for Lyra, and make that his chance to escape from Johto. "Dammit!"

Chase now knew that there was no reason for him to live anymore.

"Now," Silver hissed, holding the knife to his throat again. "Tell me. Now."

And then, everything happened so fast.

Chase had somehow managed to catch Silver by surprise. He took the redhead's hand and snatched the knife. He pulled the knife close to his wrist, his hand trembling. "You know Silver," he spat, pressing the cold knife to his skin, "Lyra was my last target. After she was to die, I would end mines as well."

The redhead gawked at him. "What the hell?"

Chase nodded. "I realized that there was no reason for me to live anymore. I have no meaning to walk this planet anymore. I was actually going to end my life the day I saw Lyra at the department store. But then, I saw her. I couldn't let her live. I had to get rid of her. She would have been the last person I would kill."

Silver's jaw dropped at his confession. He really was insane after all. "Look Chase," Silver started. "I know what it feels like to see people skip around like idiots. I hate that. When I first met Lyra, she was a pain in the ass to me. I couldn't stand her for a minute. But now, I can't stand being without her."

Chase shook his head. "You fool. See why I want people like that dead? They fuck with your mind. They taint you."

"No!" Silver interjected.

The black-haired man sighed. "Well Silver, this is where I'll end myself." He quickly slit his wrists, letting the blood drop rapidly. "Since I'm about to die, I might as well tell you where Lyra is at. She's at your house, in the backyard. But she's paralyzed. But I doubt you'll save her in time. Eventually the paralysis will reach her all throughout her body, and she will die."

Silver shook his head. "N-No..."

Chase smirked. "Good... luck saving her."

And his eyes closed shut.

The redhead stood there, like an idiot. _'She's at your house, in the backyard. But she's paralyzed.'_

Those words kept repeating in his mind. He shook his head harshly, and bolted towards the door. _'Lyra don't die on me!'_

* * *

Silver didn't stop. He kept running and running until he reached his house. Out of reflex, he hopped the fence they had that separated his backyard from the front yard. As he landed, he swiftly scanned the area, looking for Lyra. He stopped as he saw a petite body balled under the tree they had.

Then it hit Silver like a ton of bricks. This is where Lyra is both happy and sad at once. Her home.

He dashed over to her, panting roughly from all the running. Once he reached her body, he immediately cradled her close to him. "Lyra... Lyra. Lyra..." he repeated, blinking back tears.

Lyra only managed to mumble a weak, "Silver..."

the redhead kissed her many times around her face, before carrying her bridal style. He dashed over to his house—thank Arceus the patio door was broken—and placed Lyra onto the couch in the living room. He looked around frantically for his phone, which was still piled up on his things next to the door. Once Silver got it, he scrolled down to, 'Gold'.

Silver pushed the button, pulling the device up to his ear. "Answer you idiot..."

Gold answered on the third ring. "Silver! What happened?!"

"Gold, I'll explain everything later. But I need an ambulance at my house, now!"

"Right! I'll call them! I'll be right there, Silver!"

_CLICK!_

Silver walked back to Lyra, who was struggling to move. "It's okay, Lyra."

In almost seven minutes later, the sirens could be heard.

* * *

The ambulance had showed up, and had immediately taken Lyra down to Goldenrod Medical Center. Silver got to ride with her, although when they got to the hospital, he was forced to stay out by police and detectives to be questioned. Silver had explained everything. To how Chase had stalked Lyra up to how he had committed suicide right in front of him. The police insisted that Silver were to meet up with them more often, and that he takes some time off work to attend Lyra. Eventually, the police and other detectives had left Silver to be, leaving him alone with Gold.

Gold fidgeted on his seat, and yawned. "I still... can't believe it. Wow..."

Silver eyed him, chuckling. "Gold, go home. I'll stay here. Don't worry about it."

"But that's the thing! I do worry!" There was a pregnant pause. "Well, if you insist. I'm tired as hell anyways. But if anything happens, you call me, okay?"

The redhead nodded. "Thanks, Gold."

Gold stood up, and yawned some more. "Alright, see ya, Silver." He walked out slowly from the emergency room, his silhouette fading away.

Silver sat there, his hands clenching his knees in worry. "When is she going to..."

"For Lyra Marie Soul?" A voice blurted from the other end of the room.

"That's me," the redhead blurted, standing up.

"She's in stable condition. We managed to give her a solution that would get rid of her paralysis. And sir, you are lucky. You managed to bring her in on time." The doctor patted Silver in a comforting way. "You can go see her now. She's at 207-A."

"T-Thank you," Silver whispered, nodding. He turned on his heel and headed for the elevator, going up to the second floor.

* * *

He stared at the number on the door.

Room 207-A.

With a shaky hand, he turned the door knob, and slowly opened the door. Stepping inside, his heart sank to see Lyra on the bed.

She was hooked up to an IV, the heart monitor beeping at a steady pace. Her chest was slowly moving up and down, her breathing normalized. Her eyes were shut.

He walked up to her, holding her pale hand. "Lyra..." he sighed, and placed his head on the bed. He closed his eyes for a bit, sleep taking over him.

Although he snapped his eyes wide awake as he heard, "Silver?"

He sat up, and sure enough, she was awake, smiling that bright smile of hers. Silver carefully wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face into her neck. "Lyra..."

"Silver... I love you." The heart monitor changed it's pace, beeping faster.

Silver smiled at this. "I love you, too."


End file.
